Two Faced
by KarmaDreamz
Summary: 13year old Inuyasha get's beaten up by evil blonde girl, but when he sees her again...she's a BRUNETTE, a slow, idiotic brunette! Summery kinda sucks, lolz. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Karma**: If I told you who inspired me to write this, you could EASILY guess the whole plot…so, thank you to the SECRET characters! Lolz! And "Carmen's Coffee café", "Innortal's Iced Cappuccino's" and "Bubble Tease4ya!" are actually places made up from the names of some of my reviewers… "Princess-elli100", "Innortal" and "Bubblez4ya", I hope they don't mind! This story is a lot different from the original format of the regular storyline but not so much…there ages are different and they're all in the present!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Count your blessings…MUWHAHAHA!

Attention: There ages are DIFF from the original! Sango's 12, Kagome's 12, Inuyasha's 13, Miroku's 13, Kouga's 12, Ayame's 12…and so on! I'll tell you along the way! Most of them attend Shikon no Tama Academy (I'm sorry, I know the name of the school's probably been done! If not…Yay me!)

* * *

TWO-FACED! 

Chapter 1: Coffee Caper!

Kagome started giggling to herself as she walked to Inuyasha's house, what had happened in school the pervious day had been hilarious…not in her opinion, it had been scary but it would probably brighten up his day.

Kagome smiled to herself as she remembered yesterday:

_Kagome walked towards the bathroom, when she noticed this kid in her class named Hojo on the stairs. He probably should have been in class but all he was doing was sitting there...smiling… _

"_H-Hojo?" Kagome said opening the door, "Oh! Kagome!" he said happily when he noticed her walking towards him. "Um…what's up?" she asked his classmate looking around to see what on earth could be making this kid SMILE that way? _

"_Today's belongs to the anniversary of my brother" Hojo said as he just smile to himself again, "Aw. Is he like married or something?" Kagome said a smile now coming to HER face…'he's contagious' Kagome thought to herself bitterly. _

"_Nope. The anniversary of my brother's death!" He said happily, "Oh! But of COURSE that should make YOU happy" Kagome said sarcastically sliding away from him. _

"_Why would it do that? He's my brother…" Hojo said shaking his head in disbelief but that sick smile still stayed intact. _

"_A-Aren't you smiling?" Kagome said pointing to his face, "Am I? Oh. On the contrary, I'm quite sad" Hojo said sadly but a smile was STILL on his face. _

"_I have to get back to class," Kagome said jumping up, "Alright then! I hope you have a very healthy day," Hojo said with a huge smile. "Sick" Kagome said backing away from him, running back towards math class. _

Inuyasha's always called Hojo "Smiley", I just never really knew why…until that creepy day.

Kagome reached Inuyasha's house and rang the doorbell, where Kanna with huge earplugs opened the door. (**Karma's note**: Kanna's 12 years old, she's Sesshomaru's girlfriend's younger sister, Kagura.)

"Kagome…help me…" Kanna said reaching for her hand, "What?" Kagome said backing up. Kanna opened the door to reveal hysterically laughing teens on the floor.

"Sesshomaru and Kagura won't stop laughing!" Kanna said sadly, "What's wrong with them? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said walking into the house.

"He's in his room" Kanna said shaking her head as she went back to watching the two, shriek with laughter.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome said knocking on his door, the door slowly creaked open by itself. "Weird" Kagome whispered waking in.

The room was dark…very dark…

"Wow, Inuyasha! The lighting in here, is there a sky light?" Kagome said looking around the very dark room, "Kagome. I'm not going to school today, leave me alone…" Inuyasha hissed from the darkness.

"Inuyasha, turn on the damn light" Kagome said squinting trying to see him, "No" Inuyasha said in a hoarse voice. "If it's just a pimple or something like that, I'm sure you'll still be able to live," Kagome said sarcastically as she found the light switch.

"DIE! VAMPIRE, DIE!" Kagome said with a laugh as she turned it on, to see Inuyasha. "INUYASHA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Kagome shrieked pointing at him.

"I've been…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

_

* * *

__At School… _

Chocolate milk shot out of Kouga's nose as he fell over with Hysterical laughter, "STOP IT!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched Ayame giggling hard on the floor.

"YOU'VE…GOT…TO…BE KIDDING…ME!" Miroku gasped out as he slipped off the bench, rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"It ISN'T funny!" Inuyasha yelled, "YES! IT IS!" Ayame shrieked as Miroku pounded the floor with his fist in laughter.

"At least, Kagome's not laughing…because, it isn't funny" Inuyasha said pouting, "I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!" Kagome shrieked out as she started laughing.

"I can't…believe you got beat up…" Kagome gasped out as Miroku caught her as she fell off the bench, "BY A GIRL!" Kouga screamed in laughter as Inuyasha starting grumbling about something.

"You don't even KNOW what happened" Inuyasha said as he touched his black eye softly, "Then tell us! We're dying to know" Kagome said wiping away her tears as she got up back on the bench.

"Fine! I was at Carmen's coffee café, and there was this huge fight going on between this blond girl and the cashier…I wanted to go home, and said 'Oi! Wench! Quit acting like such a bitch' then she turned her head REAL slow…and then…we got into a fight" Inuyasha muttered out, "And THEN she beat the crap out of you?" Kouga asked as he sipped his Chocolate milk.

"Ugh. None of you get to sign my cast" Inuyasha said presenting his huge cast, "NO! Let me sign it! I'm sorry!" Kagome pleaded, "Alright. As long as you write sorry in the message" Inuyasha said proudly handing her the marker.

Kagome quickly wrote a message on the cast, Inuyasha smiled as he saw the 'I'm sorry'

"I'm sorry…that you were beaten up by a girl…your SO strong being able to withstand the wrath of this EVIL young girl, I hope ALL your beatings are as wonderful as this one! Your best friend, Kagome." Inuyasha gave her the evil eye as he grabbed his backpack, storming away from the laughing quartet.

"HAHAHA! BUH BYE, INU SASHA!" Kouga said with a laugh, Ayame shrieked with laughter as Inuyasha turned around to flip them off, as he ran into Shikon no Tama Academy.

"That was so mean, Kagome" Miroku said wiping away his tears, "Ah. He'll get over it!" Kagome said shrugging. "Well, if I don't apologize now, Inuyasha will ruin my life, so. I have to go" Miroku said with a laugh, "Inu Sasha" he said shaking his head.

"C'mon Kagome" Kouga said as Kagome quickly grabbed her binder and stuff, "Hey. Aren't you going to come too?" Kagome asked as Ayame was pressing buttons on her cell phone, "AFTER, I tell EVERYONE about this" Ayame said with a giggle.

"Don't do something like that" Kagome said grabbing the cell phone, "Fine," Ayame said as they trudged into class D2.

"So, how EVER did you get those beating Inuyasha?" Kagome said walking into the classroom, "I TOLD you" Inuyasha said amazed, "I want to hear it AGAIN," Kagome said with a laugh as the class suddenly noticed Inuyasha's cast and shiner.

"HAHAHHAHAHA!" Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame fell into fits of laughter as the teacher came in. "SETTLE DOWN, YOU ASSCRACKS!" The teacher yelled walking into the classroom.

"WOW! YOUR in a good mood!" Kagome said giving him a smile, "You know it" The teacher said giving her a laugh.

"Now, we have a new student for me to teach and Kagome to torture" The teacher said as he dunked as Kagome threw a notebook at him. (**KD**: Yeah! The teacher knows Kagome personally…but WHOM?) "She moved here by herself, so I want you to help our new student to adjust, please!" He said as he opened the door.

"DUN DUNA NA! PRESENTING, SANGO!" He said opening the door, Sango smiled as she walked into the classroom.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed pointing at her scared, "AHHHHHH!" Sango said smiling.

"AHHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING! AHHHH!" Inuyasha said pointing at her, "AHHHH! I'M SCREAMING BECAUSE YOU'RE SCREAMING! AHHH!" Sango said pointing at him.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Inuyasha yelled at her, "Okay" Sango said smiling. "INUYASHA, when I said help her adjust, I DIDN'T said to annoy her," The teacher said sitting down.

"But…" Inuyasha said, "It's HER!"

"Who's her?" Miroku said turning around, "That crazy bitch!" Inuyasha shrieked pointing at her. "I'm not crazy" Sango said with a laugh.

"Can, I get ON with teaching, Sango and Inuyasha can have their little screaming match…LATER!" The teacher said as he started the lesson.

* * *

_AT LUNCH TIME… _

"Inuyasha…are you KIDDING me! THAT'S her?" Ayame said turning her head to see the brunette taking a huge bite of a carrot, "She's weird…" Kagome whispered, Miroku just laughed.

"You said that the girl that beat you up was a blonde," Miroku said pointing at Sango's BROWN hair, "B…but the girl was a blonde, but THAT'S her!" Inuyasha said pointing at her, "That's impossible" Miroku said shaking his head, "How come? It is SO possible!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Sango hasn't left her house yet, she's been unpacking the whole time. NO time for beating up little weakling like Inu Sasha here!" Miroku said ruffling his hair, "Oh. And how would YOU know?" Inuyasha said pouting. "'Cause I asked her out" Miroku said shrugging, "WHAT?" Everyone said at once.

"YOUR GOING OUT WITH THE WENCH THAT DID THIS TO ME!" Inuyasha shrieked showing him the cast and the rude messages his friends had written, "No. She turned me down, hadn't finished unpacking" Miroku said as he sipped his Dr. Pepper.

"You must be thinking that EVERY girl you see is the one that beat you up, but Inuyasha, baby" Ayame said stoking his hair, "Your OUT of your fricking mind!" she said slapping the back of his head.

"I'M NOT! I'M NOT!" Inuyasha yelled, "Stop acting like a freaking kid! Your 13 years old buck up!" Kouga said hitting him. "But…I'LL EXPOSE HER IF IT KILLS KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, "Kills me? WHY ME? WHY NOT YOU?" Kagome shrieked. "Well, I sure as hell can't die in this story, I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's spouting nonsense" Ayame said shaking her head, "That can't be good" Kouga agreed, "Being out of his fricking mind in all"

"True dat, true dat. And we can't even BELIEVE a word, Inuyasha says anyways" Miroku said shrugging, "WHY NOT?" Inuyasha yelled. "You're a pathological liar" Ayame said shaking her head, "WHAT? I'M NOT!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"Are too, a 13 year old Pathological liar…what has the world come too" Kagome said laughing, "Remember the time your tried to convince us you had a twin brother name Claude? But we couldn't see him because he's at France? The time you said that you were really a half demon? The time you said-" Kagome was cut off my Inuyasha's hand.

"OKAY! I tried to spice up my life a bit, I'm a Pathological liar! So kill me, but if I'M a pathological liar you're a sarcastic bitch" he said laughing, "SO? MIROKU'S A 13 YEAR OLD LETCHER!" Kagome shrieked between his hands.

"OH? KOUGA'S A COWARD!" Miroku yelled, "AYAME'S GRANDFATHER HAS 4 LEGS!" Kouga shouted, as the 5 fell into fits of laughter.

The bell for the end of lunch rang.

"Anyways, who's going to help me follow Sango around?" Inuyasha said looking around, "I would but I have Cheerleading practice!" Kagome picked up her pom-poms, "GO! TEAM GO! ALL THE WAY TO HELL! GO! TEAM GO! BOIL AND SWELL!" Kagome said sarcastically, "Fine. Ayame?" Inuyasha said turning to face the 12-year-old redhead.

"Can't, have to help Grandpa with Bubbletease4ya" Ayame said shaking her head, "Kouga?" Inuyasha said turning to face him, "Innortal's Iced Cappuccino's REMEMBER? I have to help Mom out, and now I'm outie for class!" Kouga said walking with Ayame and Kagome on both arms to class.

"Argh. I know YOU won't refuse, right? Best Friends for life?" Inuyasha said turning around, "You KNOW I would NEVER refuse following around a girl but I have cram class" Miroku said waving Inuyasha goodbye as he head to class…

"Shit" Inuyasha said grabbing his lunch tray running to class, class wasn't exactly easy for him.

"INUYASHA TOISHI! ARE YOU WITH US? What does (7x) + n if X equals 5 and n equals 2?" Ms. Kurenai said as she snapped her gum.

"SANGO!" Inuyasha shouted snapping out of his trance, "Yeah?" Sango said turning around to face him.

"Uh…" Inuyasha said looking around, 'If I tell her a blonde joke…let's see if she gets pissed off…' Inuyasha thought with a smile.

"Sango went to the electronics store and asked, 'How much is this TV?' The Salesman said, 'Sorry, we don't sell to blondes."

Sango stared at him for a moment, "Then what did I do?" Sango asked puzzled. Inuyasha gave her a cold look as he continued.

"The next day, Sango came back as a brunette, she asked the salesman how much the TV was and he said again 'Sorry, we don't sell to blondes,'" Inuyasha said with a smirk, HOPING she'd understand.

The twelve year old looked intrigued.

"Uh huh" Sango said edging him to go on, "The next day she came as a redhead and asked the salesman how much the TVC was. He said 'Sorry we don't sell to blondes.' Sango then replied, 'I came here as a brunette and a redhead. How do you know I'm a blonde?'

Kagome threw a huge eraser at him but he just easily dunked it, "Because that's not a TV, it's a microwave!" Inuyasha finished but Sango just burst into laughter. (**Karma's note**: UGH. Sorry for the blonde joke, STUPID Inuyasha…lolz)

"I can't believe I DID that!" Sango said laughing, "Oh" Inuyasha said staring at her, "Wow…kind of…slow, huh?" Kouga said moving his head to the left. "Yeah..." Ayame agreed as they watched Sango laugh, "ARE YOU DONE TELLING YOUR JOKE?" Ms. Kurenai said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"She's the one out of her fricking mind" Inuyasha murmured as he was yelled at by Ms. Kurenai about 'Blonde' jokes and how color blind he was if he couldn't even see that Sango was a brunette.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL…3:30 p.m.

"AH HAH!" Inuyasha said as he saw Sango sit down on a bench where she could easily see the ocean and the sun.

"LALALALALALALALALA" Sango sang moving her head to the left then the right happily, "What is she doing? Does that make her turn into an evil blonde?" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he watched her bob her head to the left and right singing THAT song.

"What's her deal?" Inuyasha whispered as she continued to move her head to the left and the right in a creepy rhythm, humming.

AT 6: 25 P.M.

"LALALALALALA!" Sango sang moving her head to the left and right, as she had been doing so since for 3 hours.

Inuyasha yawned as he continued to watch her move her head and hum the same damn song, "Inuyasha?" a voice said behind him. "Huh?" Inuyasha whispered turning around, to see Ayame in her Bubbletease4ya outfit.

"Oh" Inuyasha said as he saw she had her dog 'Grandpa' with her, "Hey buddy!" Inuyasha said happily, stroking his fur.

"I wish I had a dog but Sesshomaru has a creepy toad named Jaken, but it's his and I'm not allowed to touch him," Inuyasha said with a sad smile, "But. Didn't your Grandpa get pissed off when you named a dog after him?" Inuyasha whispered quietly.

"Oh yeah! But, I insisted that was his name and that I was NEVER going to change it, so he gave up" Ayame said with a laugh, "What are doing here anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "Duh! I'm coming back home it's 6:25…what are YOU doing here?" Ayame asked crouching down.

"I'm spying on Sango, see?" Inuyasha said pointing to the humming and bobbing girl, "How long has she been doing that?" Ayame whispered, "Oh. Just about 3 hours, what the hell is she humming anyways?" Inuyasha muttered.

"It's a song: Let me tell you something 'bout the sun, It's in you, not in me, but that does not mean a thing to you" Ayame hissed back. "Why sing such a negative song?" Inuyasha whispered, "'Cause she's WEIRD!" Ayame said with a laugh.

"Anyways, she's about a LOT of noodles short of a Ramen bowl" Inuyasha said as Ayame giggled waving him goodbye, "I have to take Grandpa home, see ya!" Ayame said waving.

"LALALALLA! YAY! THE SUNSET!" Sango yelled happily as she starting giggling and pointing happily at the setting sun, "THE SUNSET! YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE FRIGGIN' SUNSET!" Inuyasha yelled revealing his hiding spot.

"I…Inuyasha?" Sango said turning around to see him, "Uh oh" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

TBC?

**

* * *

****Karma**: I hope you liked it! I guess you're wondering if they're the same person…we'll that's for ME to know and you to eventually read and find out! Lolz. But, before you find out Inuyasha's going to have to go through hell and back JUST trying to show them he ISN'T crazy…or is he? And who's the teacher who seems to know Kagome so well enough to tease her? Review please, flames will be accepted…yeah; I'm cool like that! HAHAHAHA! Review please! And…hope the next chapter isn't so long! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Karma**: IS Sango 'that blonde' or is he hallucinating…or just out his mind? I dunnoe…I mean Sango's a brunette, couldn't be her…right? Or! Am I just trying to mess with your mind right now? I don't know! You tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Count your blessings…MUWHAHAHA! Chuck E. Cheese, don't own THAT either! I had BAD experience there…sadly…oh well!

Attention: There ages are DIFF from the original! Sango's 12, Kagome's 12, Inuyasha's 13, Miroku's 13, Kouga's 12, Ayame's 12…and so on! I'll tell you along the way! Most of them attend Shikon no Tama Academy (I'm sorry, I know the name of the school's probably been done!)

TWO-FACED! 

Chapter 2: Out of my frickin' mind!

* * *

"Oh…hi…Sango…" Inuyasha said looking around for Ayame but she was long gone, "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Sango asked him.

"What are YOU doing here?" Inuyasha asked her, "What are YOU doing here?" Sango asked again, "I asked you first" Inuyasha said shrugging.

"No, you didn't" Sango said stubbornly, "ARE YOU A BLONDE?" Inuyasha yelled at her angrily.

"OHMIGOSH!" Sango said as a hand flew to her mouth in surprise, "W-what? I'M RIGHT? YOU'RE A BLONDE? YOU WERE THAT GIRL? DEAR GOD! I'M NOT MAD!" Inuyasha screamed shouting into the sky, proudly.

"I'm a BLONDE?" Sango asked in shock as she grabbed a compact and was looking over her hair, Inuyasha fell on the floor…feet sticking up in surprise.

"What do you mean AM I a blonde?" Inuyasha said jumping up again, "Inuyasha!" Sango said pointing at him menacingly.

"Y-yes…" Inuyasha said backing up from her…she's…WEIRD!

"Check the back of my hair please! Is it blonde?" Sango said turning around, "WHAT?" Inuyasha shrieked out again.

"Don't be shy, I need to know if I'm a blonde…this discovery could alter my life as I know it!" Sango said flipping around her hair.

Inuyasha let out a sigh, "Your not a blonde" Inuyasha said shaking his head as he peered through her hair JUST in case.

"Okay, good…that would have been scary" Sango said with a laugh, "No kidding" Inuyasha muttered disappointed.

"So! Don't you have to get…home?" Sango said looking at her watch, "Uh" Inuyasha looked at his watch and let out a small 'Eep'

"KNEW IT!" Sango said doubling over with laughter, "W…what?" Inuyasha said staring at her rolling around on the floor.

"YOU'RE A MAMA'S BOY! WHHAHAHAHAHHA!" Sango shrieked out laughing happily, "I see…my mom died a long time ago" Inuyasha said, as he was about to do a dramatic exit.

"Oh…mine too…" Sango said sadly, Inuyasha gave her a wry smile. 'Did SHE kill them?' he thought backing off, "How'd they die?" Inuyasha asked her afraid of the answer.

"Murder. Plain and simple…" Sango told him, "I have to…go…BYE!" Inuyasha yelled running away from her.

"What's his problem?" Sango said watching him run, "Oh well! LALALALLALALALA!" Sango said bobbing her head again.

* * *

(Back with the running Inuyasha…took a while to find him, such a fast little fool)

"SHE'S A MURDERER!" Inuyasha yelled as he started pounding madly at the door, "LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" Inuyasha shrieked at the door.

"HIYA!" A kid said waving at him, chocolate all over his mouth.

"Oops. Sorry, wrong house" Inuyasha said as he ran over next-door…slamming on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" A man yelled angrily at him, "Wrong house? What the hell?" Inuyasha said as he took a look at the other house where the chocolate covered kid was staring at him.

"That's my house…right" Inuyasha said walking back to the house where the kid was staring at him, "Who are you?" Inuyasha said staring at him.

"I could ask you the same question!" The kid said angrily, "GET OFF OF MY TEMPORARY PROPERTY! NOW YOU DIRTY FOOL!" The kid screamed pointing at Inuyasha.

"You're the DIRTY one!" Inuyasha yelled at him, "What is going on?" Sesshomaru said opening the door to see his brother. (**KDZ**: Sesshomaru's 15 years old!)

"Oh. Hello student" Sesshomaru said sarcastically opening the door, "You act all nice in school but your not fooling anyone, teach" Inuyasha said slamming the door open.

"What's with the _nasty_ kid?" Inuyasha said looking down at the little kid, "If anyone's nasty it's you! Who the HELL has WHITE hair?" The kid yelled pointing at him.

"I have white hair" Sesshomaru told him, "Yes. But yours is nice…his is NASTY!" He yelled pointing at Inuyasha's hair again.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" Inuyasha said pointing at him, "My name is Shippo Kitsune! And what's your name? Forget it. I don't care" Shippo said as he poked Inuyasha in his stomach, "Get this straight! I don't like you and you LOVE me…get over it" Shippo said poking him again.

"What are you doing in my house?" Inuyasha asked him, "DON'T TOUCH ME" Shippo shrieked at him. "I didn't touch you" Inuyasha said stepping back from Shippo.

"SESSHOMARU! HE'S TOUCHING ME? OH DEAR GOD! THE NASTY BOY IS TOUCHING ME!" Shippo shrieked again, "Leave him ALONE…don't touch him" Sesshomaru told him.

"Anyways…you KNOW you have to take him to Chuck E. Cheese right?" Sesshomaru asked him, "NO! NO! I have a date," Inuyasha shouted at him.

"No need for lies! Anyone with ANY sense of self-respect would not go out with you!" Shippo said with a laugh, "Smart-Aleck little nasty!" Inuyasha said lunging for his throat, but Sesshomaru held him down.

"Whom do you have the date with?" Sesshomaru asked him, "Uh…" Inuyasha's eyes landed on Jaken and suddenly remembered Grandpa.

"Ayame! I have a date with her" Inuyasha said nodding, "Oh really? The 12-year old, pigtailed, red-head girl named Ayame?" Sesshomaru said interrogated.

"DUH! She's in that class you teach…you know my class? AYAME?" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes, "I thought you were 15 years old? You're a TEACHER?" Shippo said pointing at him.

"Once a week, someone's got to afford this house," Sesshomaru said shaking his head, "Whatever. I have a date with Ayame, okay? Can't baby-sit hairy legs over here" Inuyasha said pointing at his legs.

Shippo let out a huge gasp, "IT'S A CONDITION!" Shippo shouted pulling his shorts lower to cover his hairy legs.

"Take Ayame WITH you to Chuck E. Cheese! Nothing says I love you than a furry little kid to take along on your little date!" Sesshomaru said with a laugh as he left the room, "Looks like it's just you and me, Harry!" Inuyasha said leaving the room as well.

"Is it that noticeable?" Shippo said staring at his hairy legs, "Man" he said shaking his head.

* * *

(BACK WITH INUYASHA)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ayame?" Inuyasha said in the phone, but Ayame was already having a conversation with someone else…how THAT happened, we'll never know.

_Kagome_: How long was she sitting there?

_Ayame_: Inuyasha SAID for 3 hours…I don't know what to believe…

_Kouga_: I understand, he's out of his mind…Sango wasn't the blonde, he's going to have to understand that…

_Miroku_: Right, Inuyasha's…well. He's Inuyasha; I mean he lies all the time! Maybe this is just his excuse because he doesn't want his best friend slipping under his fingers and going for _another_ girl

_Kagome_: I sure that I'm not going to fall for a girl, I can promise him that.

_Ayame and Kouga_: INU SASHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Miroku_: AHEM! I meant ME! He thinks I'm going to fall for Sango and neglect him, well. I'm not!

_Ayame_: Going to fall for Sango?

_Miroku_: NO! Going to neglect, I'm going to treat him like the lady he is!

_Kouga_: That's very nice of you, but I DOUBT your going to even get her! One grope and it's ALL over! Got to face the facts!

_Miroku_: I don't GROPE! That's disgusting, I've never groped someone in my LIFE!

_Kagome, Kouga, and Ayame_: AHEM!

_Kagome_: Whoa! Miroku's groped YOU Kouga?

_Miroku_: I aimed for Ayame and missed…it was an uncomfortable and disturbing situation!

_Kouga_: Uh huh! Never even called me after that…

_Miroku_: WHY WOULD I HAVE?

_Kouga_: Just saying! NEVER called me after that, not even to say HI, NOTHING!

_Miroku_: I have to go…see ya! (Click!)

_Ayame_: Must go too, PEACE! (Click!)

_Kouga_: See that? Can't even have a conversation with me without bringing that incident up, See ya Kag's! (Click!)

_Kagome_: Bye Inuyasha! (Click!)

_Inuyasha_: HOW'D SHE KNOW I WAS THERE? (Click!)

Inuyasha slammed down the phone, "Knows I'm there! EVERYTIME!" Inuyasha said as he saw Shippo staring at him.

"Talking to yourself?" Shippo asked him, "Shit! I forgot to ask Ayame out!" Inuyasha yelled, "Forgot?" Shippo said with a smirk.

"Forgot to ask her out to CHUCK E. CHEESE, we were going to the movies" Inuyasha said as he started dialing the phone madly.

"Hello?" came Ayame's voice, "Hi…Ayame…" Inuyasha said as he stared at the kid with chocolate STILL smeared all over his mouth. 'Fresh…' Inuyasha said staring at it.

"Wasn't I just talking to you a minute ago?" Ayame asked, "No" Inuyasha said with a nervous laugh. "Well you were eavesdropping…you breath SO loud!" Ayame said with a laugh.

"Why don't you call her Honey? That's my daddy used to call mommy," Shippo said with a laugh as he tugged on Inuyasha's shirt.

"Look…honey" Inuyasha muttered out, "What?" Ayame said shocked.

"You call me, baby!" Inuyasha said into the phone, "HELLO? I call EVERYONE that! What's up?" Ayame asked him.

"I was wondering…about our date tomorrow," Inuyasha said staring at the little maggot, sitting on his bed…making it all STICKY…

"Yeah. Out of your fricking mind, but go on. I like a good laugh as good as the next guy" Ayame told him, "I'll meet you at Chuck E. Cheese?" Inuyasha asked Ayame.

"O…Okay" Ayame said as she hung up the phone, "SEE? Told you I had a date with her" Inuyasha said with a triumph laugh.

"No" Shippo said shaking his head, "YOU WERE RIGHT THERE! YOU SAW!" Inuyasha shouted at him, "No. You have a date with Ayame AND me!" Shippo said with a laugh.

"Do you just wake UP evil?" Inuyasha shouted, "As a matter fact…I do" Shippo said nodding as he left the room.

* * *

The next day… 

"GET YOUR STICKY FACE UP AND OUTTA THIS HOUSE!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed his backpack, "Pull ya pants up! No one wants to see your boxers, boy!" Shippo said pointing to Inuyasha's sagging pants.

"Shut up! I lost weight, it's not my fault" Inuyasha said shrugging, "Ever heard of a BELT?" Shippo said with a smirk.

"EVER HEARD OF SOAP! Man, your face is ALWAYS sticky!" Inuyasha said as he gestured to his sticky face, "Haven't washed it since I was three…I'm not starting now" Shippo said leaving the house.

"Gross" Inuyasha said shutting the door, as they walked to the Chuck E. Cheese 2 blocks from them. "Anyways, when's your girlfriend meeting us?" Shippo asked him, obviously talking about Ayame.

"She's not my girlfriend" Inuyasha said as they crossed the street, "What? I thought you were going on a date?" Shippo asked him, "Doesn't mean anything…she likes Kouga anyways" Inuyasha said shrugging.

EEEOOOO EEEOOOOOO EEEOOOOO (That's police Siren…ahem)

Inuyasha watched a blonde haired girl on a motorcycle, shooting at the cops who were on her tail. It was Sango! Or...it LOOKED like her...

Inuyasha just watched them until they were out of sight.

"Shippo? Did you see a blonde girl riding on a motorcycle shooting at the Police?" Inuyasha asked him. "What's it to you?" Shippo asked him, "DID YOU SEE IT OR NOT?" Inuyasha shrieked at him.

"Duh, Of Course I saw it! It's kind of hard to miss" Shippo said rolling his eyes, "I'M NOT OUT OF MY FRICKEN MIND" Inuyasha yelled happily.

"…Loser" Shippo said watching Inuyasha do a happy dance with an old lady in the street, "LET ME GO!" The old woman said beating him with her purse.

"I'M NOT OUTTA MA MIND!" Inuyasha sang again, "Oh happy days" Shippo said sarcastically.

Little did he know…the worst had yet to come…

**

* * *

KDZ: I'm SO sorry it took me forever to update it's just that I have been swamped with projects and stuff, so please do forgive me.**

_Arbiter555_: LOL! What were you expecting normal? Ha! You've probably haven't read my other stories, that's for sure…thanks for the review!

_Demon Exterminator Barbie_: If you could be more specific on what your confused about…Hmm, maybe it's the plot. Well Inuyasha gets beaten up by a blonde girl at a coffee shop, the next day he sees her as a brunette. Now, he tries to convince everyone else that the kind and weird brunette is actually a psychopath! Is he really out of his fricking mind or are they one and the same? Well, that's the plot…hope you're less confused! Thanks for the review!

_Quiet-man-writing_: Haha! Thank you! You're too kind, I'm glad you found it funny! Thanks for the review!

_Angel6 aka trinigyal_: …Okay! I'll e-mail you, but I'd rather you e-mail me 'cuz last time I picked a topic…well, let's just say there was a lot of "No Comments" anyways, e-mail ME!

_AriesGal_: But! The point of the story isn't to make Inuyasha look bad! I mean…I'm not trying to make him look bad, I swear! Plus, Inuyasha is just 13 years old remember? He wouldn't be as strong as he was in the show, plus he's human too! So remember It coincidental that I'm making him look kind of weak, but him getting beaten up by a girl is a huge part of the plot! So, thanks for the review and sorry about Inuyasha getting beaten up.

_Me_: Thank you! I try for odd! Sorry for the slow update, school is being a drag right now, LOL! Thanks for the review!

_Diverse-Thinker_: That part cracked me up too when I was writing it, it's not as funny as it would be if your like the writer, so I bet it was a lot more funnier for you. Hope you like this chapter too, thanks for the review!

_Nooneluvsme_: Haha! Thank you! And thanks for the review too! And, I read you play the violin! That's so cool, I always wanted to play the electric violin ever since I heard about it but my music teacher forces me to play a flute. God, that instrument is HARD! I can't play one note on that thing, anyways thanks for the review!

_Corina_: I'm not going to lie, when I got your review I panicked! I knew I hadn't reviewed in like forever, but I didn't know the slow update was bothering anyone! So, for the wait I made it extra long! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews! If I had more reviews like that my updates would be a whole lot quicker

And so, comes an end to all the replies to reviews! Thanks for the reviews! And review for this chapter please!

--- **KarmaDreamz**


End file.
